User talk:AgentGoldfish
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Useless Facts! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hullo Again Hi again neighbor of Phineas and Ferb. You've started up a wiki now? Wow, around 250 wiki edits, 500 fanon edits and 24 useless edits equals 774 edits. Are you thinking of having a rest of that? Also, where is my name on the Q&A Goldfish style (LOL)-Tri State International Airport! 03:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Its emilee from the q and a i am here he he-emilee Hmmmmm Pretty wiki cool i guess(you made it?). Hi! Hello Agent! I'm here! --RayaQuest 00:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Admin I think this wiki needs another admin *pointing at himself* (Since i've been editing a lot...)--Now, i found out that the squiggly lines is in the left top corner of the keyboard :) 03:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm just here to check out the place!.... To tell you how I got here.... That fadhill guy... he mentioned this so I decided to see it! Emylee lova! The girl who doesn't know what she's talking about half the time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks AgentGoldfish, please make more blogs so it can be more funner. -Thx EzraPnF Hello? You may check our new forum! Forum:The Useless Facts Wiki. What is it, what should be in it, and how to categorize it. -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 09:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Hey Agent! Check this userbox out! Set it your way, and notify me if you would like it to be a template!--FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 05:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC)